


Ophelia

by Jaxon_weeb24



Series: My rare/favorite haikyuu ships 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kozume Kenma, Based of the Ophelia soulmate trend, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dyslexic Kozume Kenma, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Multi, Sad Kozume Kenma, Top Kozume Kenma, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_weeb24/pseuds/Jaxon_weeb24
Summary: "Oh, Ophelia""Heaven help a fool who falls in love"Kageyama always hears this song playing in the back of his mind. Why? Because its what his soulmate is playing. Yes, Kageyama still hasn't discovered who his soulmate is and its starting to frustrate him.Who listens to this song 24/7 and why?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: My rare/favorite haikyuu ships 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130684
Kudos: 56





	Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed Hinata and Kenmas apperance and height a little bit
> 
> Hinatas new height: 5"6'  
> Kenmas new height: 6"0'  
> Yes Kenma had a big growth spurt haha

[Kenmas new look](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/36/bc/6036bc22160ccb2704db0f47b6c62b20.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/803048177297421388/&h=2048&w=1375&tbnid=ZYivSzs4EtXiLM&q=Kenma+hot&tbnh=150&tbnw=101&usg=AI4_-kS2BZK2XGFpZ4fD3vw0zd0OVHrIaw&vet=1&docid=peWfQDqGiZ6IvM&hl=en&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjIwoGR677uAhWUr3EKHaJZA7sQ9QEwBXoECAUQDg#spf=1611844088929)

[Hinatas new look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/a1/53/0ba15391561c75afbaca7f38f723c876.jpg?epik=dj0yJnU9YmI1LVNMeURTWDNydE5iQkR1UUVBX2h1a3N0VllIMGYmcD0wJm49ZkxWWnRBQzAtT21IRWdTWkhJbEozdyZ0PUFBQUFBR0FTeTlB)

Kageyama couldn't focus once again, the damn song was becoming annoying "for fucks sake!" Kageyama yelled as he dropped the ball, he needed some time to cool down. "Kags have still not found them?" Hinata asked, wasn't it obvious? Of course he hasn't "no I haven't Boke" he sighed, could his soulmate do him a favour and change the song once in a while? Why this song anyway? Its quite sad if you think about it. Kageyama heard the music stop and thanked the heavens before continuing to practice.

After practice Kageyama began to think about who his soulmate could be, _'it must be someone i've at least seen before, right?'_ Kageyama thought, most of his friends soulmates were each other so he assumed he knew his. He didn't know many people that were outside his club besides Kenma, he knew Kenma pretty well since Hinata would always hangout with him and talked about him 24/7, some would say they are soulmates. Kageyama kicked a can as he was walking, that song was playing again.

_Oh, Ophelia_

_You've been on my mind girl since the flood_

Was his soulmate sad? The song sounded like they may be going through heartbreak.

_Oh, Ophelia_

_Heaven help a fool who falls in_ love

Kageyama felt bad for his soulmate, it seems like they liked someone or had a significant other but their soulmate wasnt them. That must be awful, someone you love got taken away quicker than you can say "fly" and theres nothing you can do.

Kenma was being a bit over dramatic, he knew that but to find out your boyfriend has a different soulmate is heartbreaking. It wasn't all one-sided though Kenma had a different soulmate too but that didn't faze him, he didn't know who they were, the only clue he got was "blueberry muffin", maybe it was their favourite food? Kenma didn't know. The muffled yells of his parents arguing downstairs was getting louder and soon enough Kenma felt tears running down his cheeks _'why cant they just get along?"_ he thought to himself as he allowed the music to wash over him.

Kenma heard glass shatter and he knew his mother was drunk again, she was always like this, she always blamed Kenmas dad for things that wasn't his fault and that would cause them to fight. His father usually left the house to cool off but his mother stayed and took her anger out on Kenma leaving him with many cuts and bruises. Kenma was used to it by now since its been going on for at lest 4 years? He cant remember the last time his parents were happy, everything was so frustrating for Kenma if it wasn't his dyslexia making him the laughing stock of the school then his parents had to be arguing and if it wasn't Kuroo teasing him then it was his thoughts that were bringing him down. Kenma sighed as he opened his eyes _'why cant I find my soulmate? I need them right now'._

Kenma felt his hear aching, it was discomforting to say the least but heignored it.

Why cant he find his soulmate?

And what the hell does "blueberry muffin" mean?


End file.
